After an order is placed through an electronic commerce marketplace, items in the order are picked, the order is packaged into one or more shipping or packing containers, and the shipping or packing containers are provided to a carrier for delivery. The purchaser may choose a class of delivery service based upon considerations such as price, delivery speed, etc. The purchaser may also choose one or more shipping options including insurance, tracking, or confirmation, etc. Typically, a carrier will gather several packages for delivery to various addresses along a delivery route, using a delivery truck, for example, without any need to customize the delivery truck and/or the delivery route for the packages individually.